A Tale of Two Thieves and School Girls
by everything-anime
Summary: Read 'Threads of Fate are Now Entwined's summary, this is Kurama's POV.


_(Yay! This is Threads of Fate are Now Entwined Kurama's POV! Enjoy!_

Hmm... I'm curious...

_Kurama is 15, right? Martha and I were talking about whether they'd be in middle school or high school and I check how the Japanese school system works and if Kurama was 15 he'd be in middle school, so he's 15, right? I just wanna be sure...)_

* * *

"So, how was your first day at school, Hiei?" I asked, smiling down at my short, black-haired, three-eyed (not at the moment though), demon friend, Hiei.

"Terrible. I met this one girl, Amanda, she was an idiot, in fact, she made the rest of this human school look like geniuses, and they defiantly aren't." He growled grumpily and I laughed.

"Oh, Amanda. She's nice, but I do think she can be a bit… different." I shrugged, then grinned. "You say she's an idiot, but I bet you're really glad to have met her."

Hiei looked like he was about to yell at me, but instead he grumbled, "Not _her_ again…" Then I looked to see Amanda and her friend coming towards us.

"Hello, Shuiichi and..." Amanda began then she bent down and pinched Hiei's cheeks. "Short wittle Hiei! How old are you? You are just adorable! Smarty smarty, skipping a few grades, oh you're just so shorty-short!" I chuckled, Amanda could get annoying, but I had to admit she had guts to do that to Hiei.

"I'm the same age as you, nit-wit." Hiei growled, trying to pull away from her cheek pinching. "And would you cut it out, I swear I'll-"

"Amanda, I think that's enough. I don't think you'd want to make um, 'short wittle Hiei' angry, he's not a very pleasant person most of the time and it's worst when he gets angry." I decided to cut Hiei's threat short, because I knew when he was mad, he defiantly wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who annoyed him. Him killing Amanda in front of the school, defiantly not a good thing.

Amanda giggled and let go of Hiei's cheeks, which I was highly thankful for. "So, Amanda and uh," I began. I couldn't remember Amanda's friend's name, I did remember it started with an M though, so I took a guess, "Marty, what are you doing? Walking home with anyone?"

"Martha." She corrected me, sighing. _'Oh well, it's not like we know everything about each other or anything, we don't talk that much so… she couldn't be mad, could she?'_ I thought, as she continued talking.

"You mean Mertak!" I heard Amanda's voice, which snapped me from my thoughts. I then saw Martha grip her should and Amanda began to squirm in pain. "Ow, ow, ow! Kidding, kidding!" She squealed, and Martha let go of her shoulder. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could walk with you guys, I want to talk with wittle Hiei some more!"

"I don't mind, I think 'wittle Hiei' does, don't let his decision stop you though." I said, chuckling again. It was terribly obvious that Amanda liked Hiei, and same for Hiei with Amanda, well it wasn't as obvious with Hiei, but I could tell.

"Yay!" Amanda cheered and we began to walk, Amanda walked with Hiei and I walked with Martha, Martha and I were silent.

"So…" Martha broke our silence. "How's your mother?"

That made me feel terrible. _'She knew about my mother, and I didn't even know her name? She must think I'm a jerk…'_ I thought, but held back a look of delayed apology or shock.

"She's alright. She should be coming home from the hospital soon." I finally answered and she was silent again.

"Oh, that's good." It went on like this for a while. Martha would ask a question, I'd answer and she'd make a comment. Was she nervous? I had to admit, I sort of was, but I tried not to show it, I really didn't want her noticing.

The finally, our pattern broke. We made it to my house. "See you later, Shuiichi."

"See you, Martha. See you, Amanda." I waved back to them, then Hiei began to follow after me. He was stopped by Amanda.

"Wait!" She grabbed him and pinched his cheeks. "Bye, wittle Hiei!" She giggled and Hiei grumbled, "Bye, nit-wit." Then pulled away and went to my side, obviously irritated.

"We need to talk about this 'mission' or whatever, Kurama. I don't really think it's necessary for me to go to that school…" He said once Martha and Amanda got a bit far away. "Oh, it's not really that bad. Amanda seems to like you enough. And we still owe Koenma for letting us off the hook for stealing the three artifacts from the spirit world and the school is in danger 'n all, so it wouldn't be right to just leave him to do what he pleases." I told him and he sighed.

"Fine, fine… Hope we can find him soon, I just want to leave that school as soon as possible…" Hiei said and I laughed. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure you actually want to stay, afterall, you and Amanda seem to get along well." I joked, then returned to seriousness. "Koenma is coming tomorrow, he's going to be pretty upset that we haven't sensed him in the school…"

Hiei just nodded. And I sighed. With so little to go by, how were we going to get him before he hurts…

Martha. Or Amanda. They're in danger too… We had to hurry.


End file.
